everyman0fandomcom-20200215-history
Information
Information that we have gotten through the Tumblr or Discord. (Copy pasted from the Google Docs.) Confirmed Facts * HABIT has no control over the resets of Vinny, Evan, Jeff, or Steph. HABIT cannot heal anyone who is not his host body. * HABIT considers Vinny an asset. Vinny is “something else”. * HABIT has referred to the Discord observers as “variables.” * HBT0: “I DON'T NEED YOU TO FIGURE OUT ANYTHING. BUT YOU WILL, BECAUSE THAT IS HOW YOU PEOPLE ARE. AND I CAN USE THAT. SO THANKS. (: * Firebrand, or an imposter of his, is one of the anons. (Referred to as an intrusion.) * The House is something special. (House has been touched. Twice now. I didn’t do this.) * Vinny’s time is not moving at the same speed as real time. * The time that Vinny is in cannot be altered by us in any way. * HABIT was controlling the spiders. *Vin hates spiders. * HABIT does not plan on Vinny dying. (But if he catches us cheating, ruining the game, he’ll do it.) * HABIT does not plan on reversing Evan and Vinny’s roles * HABIT is on the inside. * First time: 19:07 * Time of each session, in order: 20, 28, 32, 17, 30 * Times: 19:07, 19:27, 19:55, 20:27, 20:44, 21:14 Or: 7:07, 7:27, 7:55, 8:27, 8:44, 9:14 (Standard Times) * Evan can’t send in asks. (“Evan can’t send dick.”) * Reverend Green took the photos of Vinny (in #glimpses). * HABIT cannot directly travel back in time. * “Ezra” is Firebrand. He’s in the server. * Vinny attempted to kill Evan. * We can make deals to save those who have gotten the meat role QUESTIONS: * Why the gloves? * What’s up with the eyes? * What is vin becoming? (Refer to Big Miss Steak's theory, refer to InHABITed Vinny theory) * Who are players? Who is important? * Who controls the resets? (Refer to theories below) * Seeing as how chat members are considered variables, what kind of variables are they? Are they independent or dependant? Theories * What if Vinny is turning into something Like Habit? He's of value to Habit, an asset, a PARTNER. He may be reluctant be he HAS been listening to Habit and doing things even as told, we have seen this. HABIT is just easing Vinny into that stage of finally losing his mind completely, snapping and turning monstrous and a tool for him to use. This can further be confirmed with how the heart meter drops all the way to show a broken heart- Vinny loses his grip on his mind set and show a bit of his true colors so to speak. (Big Miss Steak) * Since the color yellow lies opposite from the color purple on the color wheel, there’s implications that Vin has powers that could oppose habit in some capacity with his powers. This, tying into what Evan said about habit losing his grip, Vinnie is accumulating his own kind of power. (Willow) * HABIT may take Vinny as a vessel. (Everyone, kinda) * The House is a Stage and we are the Audience. ( Ezra, Lucky, Vox ) Audience, maybe not. * Lucky assumes variables =/= audience. * Referring to wretch. Vinny was the one who said “wretch” in #glimpses (Addressing himself or addressing someone else?) (Ezra)(Sweet) *Seems to be true, every piece of text on the blog that is written in that format is from Vinny. Comparison: Wretch is not spoken, due to the lack of quotation marks (Lu) *One of the anons said “wretch” to Vinny (??) Ruled out. * What is going to happen in the next ask? Vinny is leaving something out (confirmed by Habit, quotes that confirm it below), it must be something worse than the murder of Reverend Green. It will be revealed in the next ask if Vinny doesn’t lose it. (Lu, Sweet) Lu and Sweet both have information pertaining to this theory that cannot be shared. Confirmed *The thing is: the murder of a child/an innocent (Ezra, Vox, Sundance) (Disproven) * The Meats are going to die. * Vinny lost time in one of the rooms (Alice) (Disproven) * Who control the resets? Vinny Slenderman (??) * The times are related to Bible verses (Willow, Sweet) Matthew 7:07 ties in with opening the door John 7:07 is an allusion to evil deeds of man Luke 19:07 is related to HABIT and Vinny John 19:07 ties into what vinnie is on the path to becoming. * Vinny’s Childhood Photos Someone has been redacted from the photos. *Reverend Greene has been redacted. (??) *Other victims have been redacted (Willow) *Captain Habit has been redacted. (Miss Steak, Lucky) *Reverend Greene redacted the date. *Vinny redacted the date (Vox) * HABIT redacted the date. (Proven wrong.) *Vincent scratched out his own name on the photos. (Sweet) *Reverend Greene scratched out Vinnie’s name in the photos to cover his trail. (Ezra) *The covered up date says 1973 or 1953. (Willow, Lu respectively) * Whatever Vinnie is currently experiencing on the blog may not be a new occurrence as he is seen with yellow eyes. (Lu) * Vinny hates things that HABIT controls. * Referring to “you’ll always be my friend” *Ezra’s dead (Disproven) Symbolism Theories * Color theory (Alice, Willow) Yellow (Vinny’s motif, HABIT’s teeth in early panels) being tied to emotional strength, but also emotional fragility, anxiety, depression and deception. Purple (HABIT) being tied to decadence, power, and suppression, green (first post, full meter) being tied to balance, calm and harmony. Yellow and purple are complementary colors. Purple, green and yellow are a triad. Red (meat role) obviously symbolizes meat and blood, of course, but also defiance. Yellow and Green are the EMH colors (Deadly Serious). * Eyes theory (Alice, Sweet) Eyes can represent a gateway into the soul. Other qualities that eyes are commonly associated with are moral conscience, and truth, inverted in EMH0. Covering of the eyes can mean deceit; HABIT covers his eyes at most times, Vinny’s eyes are hidden in this panel. Different numbers of eyes have different meanings as well; two - normality, both physically and spiritually; multiple - stars and darkness. One eye- in reference to Vinny’s injury- subhuman, divine omniscience, superhuman (usually negative). * Zero theory (Alice) Zero has symbolism associated with potential, totality, nothingness, and rebirth. * Spider theory (Fairy/Lu/Sweet) Vinny is hiding something/being deceptive. Vinny is the spider’s web, the viewers trust in something fragile. Alternatively, HABIT controls the spiders, he is spinning the web of deceit. (Seems to be unlikely, as Vinny is associated with spiders.) Category:Everyman0